<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Trilogy of Tension (podfic) by TheIkranRider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656264">A Trilogy of Tension (podfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider'>TheIkranRider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ikran's Podfic Series [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>F-Zero (Video Games), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Crossover, Other, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rare Fandoms, Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of my recent fanfic, A Trilogy of Tension. Based on Laps 9, 10, and 11 (Chain Reaction, The Promise, and Double Jeopardy).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Shadow/Haruka Misaki | Luna Ryder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ikran's Podfic Series [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Trilogy of Tension (podfic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561235">A Trilogy of Tension</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider">TheIkranRider</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBILUL5et7M">Here's</a> the link.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>